


Just For Tonight

by ElsaMarenCanon



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Angst, Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaMarenCanon/pseuds/ElsaMarenCanon
Summary: Months after Elsa's transformation as the fifth spirit, she had visited her parents' death grounds one last time to gain closure. While battling the guilt of her parents' end, Honeymaren attempts to become friends with the goddess. Unfortunately the blonde becomes cold and distant. Much to Maren's dismay, they begin fighting. Honeymaren tries to break her cold character. Elsa's not having it.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy!

Winds were softly blowing and trees were gracefully swaying. The blanket of warmth the Sun provided, radiated across the cerulean blue eyes that swept over the large tents and children running around. It was then that she began humming her mother’s nostalgic melody to herself, when the blonde’s ears perked up at a second voice behind her. 

“Elsa.” The brunette’s silky voice called out.

“Honeymaren.” Elsa’s head nodded slightly in welcome to the friendly intruder. Hands folding together while turning her body to meet the shorter female.

“Are you… doing well?” Honeymaren asked, her question full of hope.

“Oh! Ye-” she paused to clear her throat. “Yes.” Regaining her regal appearance. It was rare for Elsa to be caught off guard, but upon those occasions, it became rather endearing to Honeymaren. Her eyes are pools of warm honey… no pun intended. The brunette slowly stepped forward with a smile framed upon her lips. They parted a few times, no sound escaping. “You know, you’re starting to look like a fish.” A light laugh could be heard behind a fragile hand, when the tips of Honeymaren’s ears became a tinge of red. 

“My apologies-” she started.

“None needed.” As the two women stood in silence, surveying the area beyond them, Ryder could be seen jogging closer and closer. 

“‘Maren!” He teasingly sang, stopping in front of Elsa and the other to catch his breath. After one long exhale, the shepherd chuckled. “One of the reindeer calves are too scared to cross the river with the earth giants. Think you could give me a hand?” Ryder asked as he scratched the back of his neck.  
Honeymaren let out an audible puff of air. “Fine. You should really start learning how to care for the little ones. It’s important that you understand that.” Her attention drifted to the Fifth spirit’s presence. “I’m sorry to cut our conversation short. Maybe next time?” She questioned with her usual grin. 

The former Queen of Arendelle sent a soft smile her way with a nod, “Of course. It was nice seeing you.”  
“And to you as well.” Elsa gazed upon the siblings, bantering along the trail that lead up to the cliffs. The sigh that left her lips felt heavy and longing. The less she tried thinking about it, the more it became frequently emotional. Hands balled firmly into tense stiffness, internally groaning at what she was about to do. Her legs moved on their own accord, the air suddenly becoming colder as she loomed to her destination.  
Creaking of wood could be heard in the distance. Ripped flags hanging in the wind. The sight of the wreck painfully reminding the blonde of her aching heart. Breath catching in her throat, a lump forming as she forced down the prickling feeling of tears behind her eyes. Her eternal turmoil of venturing further towards the hurtful memory worsened. Head held high with hardly any breath being released, Elsa moved forward.  
Hands roamed the sides of the boat, yells echoing throughout her mind. 

_Ahtohallan has to be the source of the magic! We keep going!_

_But Elsa.._

_The waves are too high!_

_Iduna!_

Even with the staking reminder of the time she was here with Anna and Olaf, it stilled burned inside. Although her sister reminded her that it was not her fault, she could not but help to feel responsible for the death of her parents. Her knees trembled with uncertainty. The heavy weight on her chest increasing with every agonizing moment she remained in the ship. The spirit looked down to her hands, closing them in dismay.  
Mumbling to herself, shaking her head,” Everyone I love… manages to get hurt. Why?” Her unanswered question rang and echoed. _Why? Why? Why?_  
Tears fell from her long eyelashes, a sob leaving her lips. After trying to gain her own composure, the frail woman stared at herself in the shattered mirror. Ironically reminding her of how she felt.  
Small clicking sounds filled the cold air, the small salamander crawling his way to Elsa. She took notice of him, holding her hand out to hold Bruni. Large eyes peering up at her, almost in consolidation. “I’m sorry you had to see me like that, little guy.” Her hoarse voice flowed as the fire spirit laid himself out on her hand, similar to a puppy. 

“I don’t know what to do. I… I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. If I wasn’t rewarded as the fifth spirit? What would I do then? Would my parents be alive? Would I still be… me?” A tongue fell over the reptilian’s eye, clicking in response. “Sometimes… I wonder if there is a way to not hurt anyone. To make everyone happy.” She could hear Anna now. _Elsa, you can’t make everyone happy. It’s nearly impossible._ The thought of her sister brought pain and warmth to her chest. _When I froze… I just… can’t imagine the pain of her being so alone. Cold. Having Olaf… dissipate in her arms. How she sobbed when I finally saw her again._  
The woman nearly started crying again. “I can’t… I can’t let this happen again. I-I won’t.” A hard, stoic look poised on her flawless features. Bruni tilted his head questioningly. Putting him on her shoulder, she gave one last glance of where the ice sculpture of her parents had once been before leaving the wooden ship.

Reaching the Northuldra campground, she continued to walk to the sea. Leaving a pile of snow on the ground for Bruni to jump on. Sitting on a nearby rock, Elsa wistfully sighed at the sunlight’s reflection across the water. As Honeymaren rounded the corner with the reindeer alongside her, she noticed the blonde spirit looking down. Notifying Ryder, the female shepherd made her way to the other woman. 

“E...Elsa?” No response. She decided to try again. “Elsa? Hey.” Carefully walking up to her, Honey cleared her throat. “Elsa. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” A cold, unknown voice met her ears.

“Woah. Elsa, are you s-” Her concern was cut off.

“I am fine.” 

_That stung._

Elsa grimaced in her head. _I’m sorry_. 

“Okay…” The Northuldra member dragged, awkwardly fiddling with her hands.

“You may leave now, Honeymaren.” 

_That hurt a lot more than is should have as well._ “What? Leave? But Elsa-”

“I said go.”

Maren held her breath in retaliation. Her heart dropped into her stomach. “Elsa… I know we’ve talked for the few moons you’ve been here, but I’m here for you.”

“I don’t need help. I don’t have anything wrong. Now you may go.”

“Hey, there’s no need-”

“You just love pushing me don’t you? Do you know how to take an order? A command?”

The brunette took a step back, hurt clearly on her features, but without Elsa noticing. She hadn’t even spared Honeymaren a glance during their interaction. “I’m sorry? I came here to help you.” Defensiveness laced in her voice.

“I don’t need help. Leave me be.” _I’m shutting someone out… again._

“Elsa, I don’t know what changed from this morning to now, but I don’t like it at all.”

“Well my apologies. I hadn’t noticed that I was trying to satisfy you.” Venom left her lips. The once cheery woman was now someone she hadn’t seen before. 

“Excuse me? All I have been towards you is nice and suddenly you become an asshole?” Explicative escaping her before she could think about it.

“In case you haven’t heard, I said leave. You have done nothing now, but to provoke me.”

The arguing between the two ensued, and sure enough, both parties heatedly walked away. Honeymaren fuming about Elsa, and Elsa heavy with guilt, but anger at herself. Later while the Sun began to set, the blue-eyed goddess felt the need to apologize. Scanning for the braided brunette locks, she followed her to the river. 

“Honeymaren,” the spirit noted, “ I… want to apologize about my behavior this evening.” She received no response. I guess I deserved that. “I didn’t- I mean I wasn’t in the right mind to go act towards you in such an aggressive manner.” Elsa heard nothing. “Honeymaren, please I-” the words died upon her tongue.

“Is this how Anna felt?” She heard her ask. 

“I’m sorry?” Did she hear right?

“Is this how Anna felt? For thirteen years, the girl you call your sister put up with your shit like that? Your mood swings? How you cut her out of your life so easily?”

The apology in her head disappeared at hearing the accusations being placed against her. “I have never-”

“She has told me. When we first met. I had questions regarding Olaf’s story. She told me everything. You’re lucky she loves you.”

“Where are you getting with this?” Elsa’s defensiveness could easily be pointed out. “Who are you to assume that-”

“Because I witnessed it! I was a victim to it!”

Victim. Such a harsh word. “How dare you assume that it was easy for me to be away from my loved ones. How dare you assume I wanted her out of my life for eighteen years! I vowed to protect her!”

“You never did a very good job of it.” 

Boiling anger bubbled at the back of the blonde’s chest. “Fuck you.”

Honeymaren had finally turned to look at her. Face flushed with the same emotion in Elsa’s eyes. Long strides quickly moved her closer to the fifth spirit. Afraid her powers would become uncontrollable, the taller woman stepped back until she was up against a tree. The short and fiery brunette held onto both of her wrists, pinning them beside her head. Both chests heaving with anger, their glares clashed, silence washing over them. Falling leaves, running water, and trees swaying in the wind could be heard. 

“You could dream of it.” Harsh words rolled off, eyes unwittingly glancing down at lips. Both parted and almost touching. The two women held their breath. Elsa being the first to snap out of her trance, shook her head and attempted to escape the warm hands around her wrists. 

“Get off of me.” Maren let go of her, watching the beauty leave. She almost questioned Elsa as she summoned Nokk to her convenience. Soft whines from the creature distracted Elsa as she sensed the gaze upon her back. A soft sigh could be heard when Elsa mounted his back. The brunette bit her lip, hands folded behind her back.


End file.
